An electronic shelf label system is described in for example EP 0228377.
A problem with conventionally used electronic labels is that the store environment is rather sensitive to fashion and the fashion can be changing in many ways during the life time of an electronic label. It is expensive to change all the electronic labels every time the fashion changes.
Another problem is that different systems for electronic labels are used in different markets and in different parts of the world. The provider of the electronic labels has to adapt the electronic labels to the different markets.
A further problem is that the outer shell of the electronic labels becomes dirty and sun-bleached before the electronic itself has reached its life time.